


Holiday Lights

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [12]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Multi, no.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt and Myfanwy go for a ride.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Holiday Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12: Holiday Lights

"So, are you going to tell me why you took me here?" Alex asked from the front passenger seat. It was night and they were parked in a particularly festive neighbourhood. Christmas lights and decorations adorned every house in sight.

"I had another flash of memory, " Myfanwy explained. "My parents driving us around to look at Christmas lights. I think it's something we did a lot. I remember feeling safe... and happy."

"So, why am I here, then?" Eliza asked from the back.

Myfanwy reached over and took Alex's hand. "I wanted to it share it with you."

They smiled.


End file.
